Mommy's Little Helper
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Nick's family adjusts to life with the new baby! See what goes on in the house now that the newest little member is here! Please read and review!


Mommy's Little Helper

Jackie sat on the couch gently rocking the new baby back and forth. They had been home from the hospital a couple days and so far things were going great. Jasmine adored her baby sister, she was constantly giving her kisses. Jasmine also loved helping Nick or Jackie with whatever she could when it came to the baby. She'd be right there watching when the baby was getting fed or changed and she'd squeal in delight when Nick or Jackie would set the baby on her lap. Houston had also adjusted pretty well to the new baby, he'd smile at the baby and give her kisses but Nick and Jackie had also caught him trying to swat her a couple times so they had to watch him like a hawk.

As Jackie sat there rocking the baby she began to get fussy so she got up and made her a bottle. When she sat back down to feed her she realized she forgot her bib.

"Oops Johnna mama forgot your bib, let's go get it."

"Me get it mama." Jasmine offered as she leapt up from the floor where she'd been sitting coloring a picture.

"Thank you sweetheart." Jackie said as Jasmine took off up the stairs towards Johnna's nursery.

When Jasmine came back Jackie smiled "Sweetie that's the baby's blanket, could you get me her bib?"

"Uh-oh." Jasmine said as she took off again.

What Jasmine brought back next made Jackie raise her eyebrow.

"That's her hairbrush you silly girl." Jackie laughed

. "Uh-oh." Jasmine said as she again took off towards the nursery.

"Nick, would you grab me a bib please?" Jackie called.

"Sure." Nick called back.

When Jasmine went into the baby's nursery and saw Nick in there with a bib in his hand she didn't appreciate it.

"No dada, me do." She said.

"Ok, you can bring it to mommy." He said as he handed her the bib.

She again took off like a rocket towards Jackie.

"Thank you big girl. You're such a good helper." Jackie praised.

Jasmine beamed. "Good dob?" she said.

"Yes, you did a very good job." Jackie said.

Jasmine grinned as she sat back down to continue working on her picture.

The only problem was by the time Jasmine had actually gotten the bib to Jackie Johnna had already gotten formula all over her outfit but Jasmine had worked so hard to bring it to her that Jackie didn't have the heart to not put it on her anyways.

After Johnna finished her bottle she fell asleep. Moments after Jackie had laid her down in her crib the phone rang.

"Hello?" Jackie said cheerfully.

"Hi Jackie, how are things going?" Catherine Willows asked.

"Hi Catherine, everything is going great." Jackie said.

"Good, I can't wait until I get over this ugly cold so I can come meet the newest little member of the crime lab."

"We can't wait for you to meet her either."

"You know Jackie I just have to say that I love her name, how did you guys come up with that?"

"Thank you. Well Johnna was just a name we really liked and Marie is the middle name of all four of my closest friends."

"Oh wow." Catherine said.

"Yeah, I was always the odd one out, my middle name isn't Marie."

Catherine laughed.

Just then Jackie heard crying from upstairs.

"Uh-oh mama, Donna mad." Jasmine said as she pulled on Jackie's hand.

"Catherine I'm sorry but can I call you back?" Jackie asked.

"Sure, no worries." Catherine said.

"Ok thanks, and feel better soon."

"Thank you, I sure hope I will." Catherine said and then hung up the phone.

"Ok Jazz, let's go see the baby."

"It ok Donna." Jasmine said soothingly the second she got into the baby's room.

Jackie smiled.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Jackie asked softly as she picked the infant up.

It only took about five seconds after Jackie picked her up that the tiny bundle stopped crying.

"Oh I see, you just wanted to be held." Jackie said with a chuckle as she carried her downstairs with Jasmine right behind her.

Jackie took the baby into the living room and sat down on the couch. Jasmine scampered onto the couch and sat down right next Jackie.

"Donna no cry no moe." She said happily.

"That's right, she's not crying anymore." Jackie agreed.

"Jasmine, can you say Johnna?" Jackie asked moments later with a smile.

"Donna." Jasmine said, looking at Jackie as if to say I've only said it about a thousand times mom.

"Johnna." Jackie repeated.

"Donna." Jasmine said as she pointed at the baby.

Jackie laughed "We'll work on it." She said as she kissed the top of Jasmine's head.

About an hour later Jackie was still sitting on the couch with the baby in her arms, the baby was just looking around contently, fighting the urge to fall asleep. Nick was sitting next to Jackie on the couch, bouncing a happy and squealing Houston on his knee.

"Jackie look." Nick whispered as he nodded at Jasmine who was sitting on the floor.

Jackie smiled as she looked at the little girl who was very gently and lovingly rocking her baby doll back and forth, unaware that her parents were staring at her.

Nick and Jackie were both so happy right now, they were in such a good place in their lives, being a family of five was even better than either of them could've ever imagined.

The End! Reviews are loved!


End file.
